Imbranato
by aposentada
Summary: [HIATUS] Agora todos os sentimentos foram revelados... ou será que não? Slash HPDM e HGPP. CAPÍTULO 2 ONLINE!
1. Apresentação

Apresentando minha mais nova tentativa de ser uma ficwriter decente...

"Imbranato" 

Podemos dizer que essa fic é irmã de "Conseqüências daquela noite", porque eu tive a idéia das duas praticamente junto. Mas decidi começar CdN primeiro aleatoriamente... e aí meu filhinho mais velho tomou uma proporção que eu nunca imaginaria, de forma de fui obrigada a deixar a minha caçulinha para depois.

Essa fic é a continuação de "Cupido", que também está na minha página. Eu aconselho vocês a lê-la, porque senão podem ficar um tantinho perdidos na história de " Imbranato"... mas é só um conselho, claro. Mas Cupido é bem curtinha. Vocês não vão perder nem cinco minutos lendo...

**O mais importante dessa nota: essa fic contém slash yaoi e yuri, ou seja, relação entre dois garotos e duas garotas. Se você não gosta, não leia e poupe-se aborrecimentos. **

Christine Waters, 05/06/2005.

Obs: antes que me perguntem, imbranato é apaixonado em italiano, ok?

Sim, slash é cultura, _honey... _

R&R, por favor!


	2. Num café da manhã

Imbranato

Autora: Christine Waters

N/A1: Harry Potter e companhia não pertencem a mim... infelizmente. Eu não ganho nada com essa história, só diversão e um eventual estresse. Quem ganha dinheiro com eles é J.K. Rowling, que teve a idéia primeiro e hoje é podre de rica.

Uns com tanto... outros com tão pouco... _oh, vida cruel. _

* * *

Capítulo 1: 

_Ron Weasley: _

Certo, eu não vi isso.

Eu não vi isso.

EU NÃO VI ISSO!

Quem é que o Malfoy pensa que é! Está junto com o Harry a menos de uma semana e no terceiro dia já...

Tudo bem, eu vou me acalmar. Respirar fundo... Respirar fundo...

ELE FEZ DE NOVO! AHHHHHHHH!

Filho de uma elfa desgraçado! Dando essas cenas no café da manhã! Coitado do Harry, ele está vermelho de vergonha! Mas quem não estaria vermelho se seu namorado ( por Merlin, namorado! ) passasse a língua no seu pescoço enquanto você toma seu café da manhã?

E _duas _vezes!

As minhas mãos latejam para ir lá dar uma surra naquele sonserino desgraçado...

Mas aí Hermione me joga um feitiço. E Parkinson... bem, ela é bem capaz de me matar.

Tudo bem, eu vou me controlar e tentar comer mingau tranqüilamente, olhando para o outro lado para não ver Malfoy abraçado ( não, a palavra melhor seria _agarrado )_ com o Harry. Oh, Merlin, como ele pode fazer isso... às vezes não penso se o Malfoy não jogou um Imperius nele ou algo pior. Mas a cara do Harry de satisfação é genuína mesmo... por Morgana ...

Eu sei que existem gostos para tudo e todos. Mas _porque_, de todos os bruxos e bruxas do planeta o Harry teve que escolher justo o _Malfoy? _O Malfoy!

E pensar que a 3 dias atrás as coisas estavam tão normais... Eu, Harry e Hermione de um lado e Malfoy e Parkinson de outro. Mas, é claro, Eros teve que agir para perturbar e virar de cabeça para baixo as coisas, usando Mione e aquela sonserina com cara de buldogue desgraçada como cupidos. _Agora, _Harry e Malfoy estão agarrados do outro lado da mesa enquanto Hermione conversa animadamente com aquela múmia ! Elbereth, elas estão conversando! _Conversando!_ E há três dias elas só faltariam se atacar...

E o mais assustador é que ninguém parece tão profundamente abismado quanto eu. Quer dizer, todo mundo ficou horrorizado no primeiro dia, _claro_. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, que no dia anterior só faltava se matarem, agora eram... namorados. _Namorados. _Oficial mesmo, com mãos dadas e tudo mais que a cerimônia manda. Não faltaram olhos arregalados e sussurros conspiratórios por onde eles passavam ( agarrados, claro). Sério, acho que tirando eu, a pessoa que ficou mais surpresa com os dois foi a Parvati, que só faltou desmaiar quando eles entraram no salão juntos. Sem contar as inúmeras garotas que entraram em depressão quando souberam que os dois melhores partidos de Hogwarts estavam juntos.

Mas no dia seguinte a escola já se acostumara com a cena bizarra, e os dois não enfrentavam mais do que alguns sussurros ainda incrédulos com a situação. Inclusive o Snape ( o Snape! o Snape! ),que não fez nenhum comentário sobre o fato de Harry e Malfoy sentarem juntos na aula de Poções. Sua máxima exclamação de espanto foi uma milimétrica levantada de sobrancelha esquerda. E só. Apenas reclamou quando os dois começaram a descuidar da Poção de Cura para ficarem juntos ( leia-se altos amassos nas últimas carteiras da sala).

Afinal, Hogwarts já viu coisa mais bizarra, quando ele começou a sair com a professora Sibila. Eca.

Agora, nesse café da manhã, todos estão conversando normalmente, como se fosse um fato comum do cotidiano Pasifae Parkinson e Draco Malfoy sentados à mesa da Grifinória, sendo que Parkinson está conversando com Hermione como se fossem amigas desde sempre, e Malfoy está sentado abraçado a Harry, observando-o como se ele fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo (e, ocasionalmente, lambendo seu pescoço).

Parece um sonho. Ou melhor, _um pesadelo_, daqueles que parecem demorar horas para terminar.

Mas esse já dura 3 dias.

O Harry está cego, só pode. Essa cara dele de... sei lá... felicidade... não vai durar muito tempo. Não com o Malfoy.

Aposto como esse rolo deles não dura nem uma semana.

Ok, agora eu vou comer o meu mingau tranqüilamente, fingindo que nem o Malfoy nem a sua fiel escudeira cara de buldogue estão na mesa da Grifinória.

Argh.

Tudo bem, eu vou respeitar os gostos alheios para companhias. È uma coisa que minha mãe me ensina desde que eu tinha uns 5 anos de idade.

Mas se o Malfoy lamber o Harry de novo, eu juro que mato ele.

ELE LAMBEU!

AGORA É QUE EU MATO ESSE SONSERINO DESGRAÇADO!

* * *

_Pansy Parkinson: _

Opa, perigo no ar.

O Draco também não tinha que ficar lambendo o pescoço do seu namoradinho. Eu bem que avisei para ele não, digamos, _marcar território _dessa forma. Primeiro, abraçando o Harry onde quer eles estivessem, da aula de Feitiços ao almoço.

Desnecessário.

Depois, beijos um pouco mais quentes que o recomendável na aula de Poções. Se o professor Snape não fosse diretor da nossa casa...

Agora, lambidas no pescoço?

O Weasley já tinha agüentado tudo, mas essa foi demais pro coitado. Depois que o Draco lambeu pela terceira vez o pescoço do amiguinho dele, ele ficou vermelho como um rabanete e com uma cara de fúria de meter medo até em Você-Sabe-Quem, se ele ainda fosse vivo, _claro_. Temo o que poderia ter acontecido a Draco se Hermione não tivesse levantado quase correndo para acalmar o cabeça de fogo.

Mas eu avisei ao Draco para não provocar o Weasley dessa forma... Aquele cara é uma bomba incendiária imprevisível. Se o Draco o irritasse, Ronald realmente não ia se incomodar em nocauteá-lo, mesmo que ele fosse o _namorado do melhor amigo_.

Afinal, antes de ser o namorado de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy é um sonserino. E é exatamente assim que Weasley o vê desde que eles tinham 11 anos de idade. Às vezes os dois parecem dois crianções implicando, isso sim. Que coisa ridícula. Falta aos dois uma coisa chamada _civilidade. _

Também o Ronald não colabora. Ele deveria tentar esfriar aquela cabeça quente dele. Afinal, por Morgana, até mesmo aquela irmã pentelha dele já trata bem o Draco e eu!

Se bem que pela expressão dela, acho que sua vontade era de nos matar.

Ah, Weasleys. Você pode conviver com eles durante anos e eles ainda te surpreendem. Ou não.

Acho que a Granger conseguiu acalmar o Ronald. Sua expressão de fúria já diminuiu um pouco, embora seu rosto ainda esteja vermelho como seus cabelos.

As habilidades diplomáticas de Hermione são incríveis mesmo. Ela daria uma boa sonserina.

Espera aí, _o que é que eu estou falando? _

* * *

_Hermione Granger:_

Ai, essa foi por pouco...

Por que diabos o Malfoy _tinha _que ficar lambendo o Harry?

Estou começando a achar que foi simples e pura provocação ao Ron todos os _espetáculos _que ele anda dando.

Primeiro, logo no primeiro dia de namoro oficial, ele fica abraçado com o Harry todo o dia, desde o café da manhã até o jantar.

_Na frente do Ron._

Tudo bem, essa passava com a justificativa que ele estava apaixonado e que não queria se desgrudar do Harry.

Depois, ele fica dando beijos cinematográficos no Harry durante a aula de Poções.

_Com o Ron a duas carteiras de distância. _

Tudo bem que ele sabia que nada ia acontecer com ele, se dependesse do Snape e sua famosa neutralidade quanto se trata dos alunos da Sonserina. Mas até a Parvati, aquela _puta _da Parvati, ficou impressionada pelo beijo, sinal que ele deve ter sido realmente... bem, realmente _impróprio _para o local.

Essa não tem paixão que justifique. Foi exibição mesmo. Podia ter dado aqueles amassos em algum lugar mais reservado.

Agora, essa de lamber o pescoço do Harry. Não uma vez, mas três vezes.

_Com o Ron a 6 lugares de distância. _

Pura provocação, não tem desculpa. Enquanto eu acalmava o Ron, o Malfoy estava morrendo de rir no seu lugar, enquanto Harry praticamente se afundava na mesa de vergonha. Mas acho que ele também estava rindo do ataque de fúria do amigo.

O Harry também... se ele ouvisse só a _metade _do que eu digo, essa cena do Ron poderia ter sido evitado.

Mas com o Draco do lado, ele não ouve nada, exceto o que o namorado disser, _claro_.

Oh, Elbereth... Eu e Pansy temos que conversar com esses dois. Quando nós armamos para eles ficarem juntos, nós não imaginávamos que eles... bem, que eles iam dar tanto na vista. Eu acho que eles estão levando muito a sério a bandeira _" Tentar recuperar o tempo perdido"_.

Resultado do exibicionismo dos dois: eu tive que levantar e quase correr para evitar que Ron partisse o já machucado nariz empinado do Draco. Claro, porque Ron não ia se importar com o pequenino detalhe que, _agora, o Draco é o namorado do Harry. _

Não ia mesmo. Para Ron, antes de ser namorado do Harry, Draco é um nojento sonserino.

E isso nunca vai mudar. Bem que Ron avisou que não tratar o Draco melhor agora... mas eu achei que ele ia ter um pouco de bom senso e utilizar-se de civilidade com o Malfoy.

Doce ilusão. O Ron vai ser sempre o Ron _cabeça-quente-odeio-aquela-fuinha_, e o Draco vai ser sempre o Draco _nariz-empinado-odeio-aquele-cabeça-de-rabanete_. Quem sabe que com o tempo eles comecem a se aturar.

Preciso ter uma conversa muito séria com Harry e Draco. Nada garante que um dia eu não consiga segurar o Ron durante aqueles _showzinhos exibicionistas_ deles. E quando isso acontecer, não vai ser uma amizade de 7 anos com o Harry que vai segurar o punho dele em encontro com a cara do Draco.

Ai, quero nem pensar.

* * *

_Harry Potter: _

Tudo bem, essa não foi legal.

Nenhum um pouco legal.

Tudo bem que o Draco lambendo meu pescoço era constrangedor, mas era extremamente ... hum, _interessante._

Mas o que ele estava fazendo não era tão indecente a ponto de o Ron parecer que ia matar alguém!

Ou seria?

Bom, não me pareceu.

Está certo, talvez nós tenhamos passado um pouco do ponto. Talvez _Draco _tenha passado um pouco do ponto.

Primeiro, essa mania de ficar me agarrando em qualquer lugar que estejamos juntos, da aula de Poções à Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Tudo bem que eu adoro o Draco, mas... realmente às vezes esse excesso de carinho dele é meio chato.

Pelo menos em público.

Segundo, na aula de Poções. Ao contrário do que Hermione disse, eu _não_ dei um showzinho exibicionista. Eu realmente não percebi que:

_1- Eu estava passando dos limites._

Bem, isso eu reconheço. Se até a Parvati – _a Parvati!- _falou que nós passamos dos limites, é porque... nós passamos dos limites.

_2 -O Ron estava ficando roxo._

Isso não tinha como eu perceber, por Elbereth! O Ron estava a duas carteiras de distância!

Mas, segundo Hermione, toda a classe ouviu os ruídos estranhos que ele fazia com a garganta enquanto seu rosto mudava de cor. Mas, tirando nas aulas e nos deveres de casa, eu não posso levar a Hermione realmente a sério.

Ela fala, por exemplo, que eu fico surdo quando estou com o Draco. Que coisa mais absurda.

Fala sério.

_3 – Que a minha poção estava começando a derramar. _

Bem, eu nunca fui um primor em Poções, mesmo...

Mas hoje foi diferente. Quando o Draco começou a lamber meu pescoço, eu _percebi _que o Ron estava ficando vermelho como os cabelos. Bem, eu _realmente _tentei falar com o Draco, mas depois ele lambeu meu pescoço pela segunda vez, e aí... As coisas saíram um pouco da minha vontade.

Depois que o Draco passou a língua em mim pela terceira vez, eu só vi o Ron ficando com uma expressão de raiva mortal e depois Hermione correndo para impedi-lo de vir para o lado em que eu e Draco estávamos, enquanto Pansy dava risinhos disfarçados.

Tudo bem, a mesa do café da manhã talvez não seja o melhor lugar para lamber o namorado, ainda mais _três vezes, _mas o Ron está exagerando. Quando ele apareceu abraçado com a Luna no ano passado eu não fiquei vermelho ou/e roxo e fazendo ruídos com a garganta _todas às vezes_ em que eles se beijavam.

Ok, essa foi uma comparação _péssima._ Tudo bem que a Luna diz umas coisas que ninguém entende ocasionalmente, mas ela nunca foi a minha pior inimiga de colégio, que, no dia seguinte, era simplesmente a_ namorada do meu melhor amigo._

Agora eu me encontro numa situação difícil. De um lado, o Ron, meu amigo desde a primeira vez que eu embarquei para Hogwarts. Do outro lado, está o Draco, que é... meu namorado. E ele é _tão_ adorável...

Ai, eu acho que estou começando a ficar _muito _apaixonado por ele.

Isso é perigoso.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy: _

Uau! Eu sei que eu sou ótimo, mas dessa vez eu me superei.

Ok, eu assumo, eu lambi o pescoço do Harry só para ver de que cor a cara do Weasley ia ficar. Eu apostava no roxo, mas... pelo visto hoje ele resolveu variar e ficou da cor de um tomate.

Foi engraçado.

Pensando bem, acho que a cara do Weasley foi um brinde. O melhor mesmo foi a cara do Harry quando eu lambi o pescoço dele _3 vezes. _

Ele fica _tão _adorável quando está vermelhinho... diferente daquela cara horrível de _vou-estrangular-você_ do Weasley. O idiota pensa que mete medo em mim. _Panaca. _

Mas ao contrário do que Pasifae possa dizer, eu não estou fazendo isso para provocar o Weasley ! Pelo menos não _tudo. _

Um, se eu vivo agarrado com o Harry, é pelo único e exclusivo fato de que eu realmente _gosto _dele. Se eu fico junto dele do café da manhã até o jantar, é porque eu estou tentando recuperar os malditos anos que eu fiquei longe dele. E eu ficaria agarrado a ele com o Weasley do lado ou não. Eu não me importo se aquela coisa está a dois metros ou a dois quilômetros. Diferentemente do que Granger e Pansy acham, eu _não_ fico abraçado com o Harry só para ver a cara de fúria do cabeça de fogo. Isso vem como um bônus adicional.

Falando em Granger e Pasifae, as duas estão bem alegrinhas no meio da mesa, conversando como se fossem melhores amigas desde sempre. Na verdade, elas não parecem amigas, parecem...

Ah, esquece.

Ontem, segundo Harry, Granger deu nele um esporro fenomenal pelo seu suposto show exibiconista comigo na aula de Poções. Isso é completamente absurdo, pois:

_1 - Para começar, a única pessoa que tem direito a dar esporro no Harry sou EU. Se bem que ele é tão gracinha que eu acho que nunca vou precisar disso. _

_2 - Nós não estávamos dando show exibicionista na aula de Poções! _

Nós já havíamos terminado de picar, fatiar, separar e todo o diabo dos ingredientes da poção e estávamos apenas esperando cozinhar. Como não tínhamos nada para fazer durante isso, resolvemos namorar um pouco, já que não nos beijávamos desde o café da manhã uma hora atrás, ou seja, _uma eternidade. _

Ok, nós podemos ter passado um pouco do limite, Mas ninguém devia estar espionando os amassos alheios, nem aquela tal Parvati, nem a Granger, nem a Pansy e muito menos o Weasley. Nós estávamos no fundo da sala, não incomodávamos ninguém... São fofoqueiros, isso sim.

Eles deviam arrumar bocas para beijarem, assim não ficavam invadindo a privacidade dos outros.

Bando de encalhados.

Se bem que a última coisa que a Parvati e o Weasley são é encalhados. Parvati é a maior... deixa eu ver... _lambisgóia _da escola desde Cho "Galinha" Chang, e _olha_ que superar o recorde daquela chorona é difícil. Já o Weasley sai com aquela retardada da Luna Lovegood a um ano, então ele _definitivamente _não está encalhado. Mas que ele possui um gosto duvidoso...

Ok, eu não vou discutir preferências. Talvez aquela tal de Di-Lua beije bem.

Pelo visto o Weasley se acalmou agora. A namoradinha loira de cabelo sujo parece que veio da mesa da Corvinal para consolá-lo, enquanto ele provavelmente xinga todos os Malfoys desde Morgana. Não que eu realmente me importe. Nada do que ele me disser ou fizer me atinge, afinal eu finalmente estou com Harry, depois de muitos anos escondendo meus sentimentos. Não vai ser um ciúme imbecil dele que vai me derrubar _agora_.

Afinal, Malfoys são perfeitos. Combinados com Potters, são deuses.

* * *

N/A2: E então? Como está? Uma droga? Uma maravilha? Podre? Um clássico do slash? Continuo ou deleto? 

Eu só vou saber se vocês deixarem reviews...


	3. E começa a Terceira Grande Guerra

"Imbranato"

Autora: Christine Waters

Beta-reader: O fiel F7 do meu computador

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence. Ele pertence a J.K. Rowling, que é que ganha dinheiro com ele. Eu só ganho uma dor nas costas desgraçada por ficar tanto tempo na frente do computador.

N/A1: Sim, uma demora enorme, eu sei. Desculpem-me. Muitos problemas pessoais e muitos trabalhos na escola. Mas agora acabou... _and I am back in the picture! _Para compensar minha monumental demora, esse capítulo está com o _dobro _de tamanho do primeiro! É isso mesmo que vocês leram...

N/A2: As respostas dos reviews do capítulo 1 estão no meu profile, ok? Esse capítulo está pronto desde o dia 13/8, mas estou dependendo do conserto da minha _amada_ internet para publicá-lo... _De novo! _

N/A3: Por favor, leiam e comentem minhas outras fics: **Conseqüências daquela noite **(HPDM) e **The Morning After **(HGPP)

Capítulo 2:

_Draco Malfoy: _

EU ODEIO RON WEASLEY! AHHHHHH!

Sinceramente, _quem aquele cara pensa que é? _

A fase de fiel defensor do Harry já passou faz tempo! O cabeça de rabanete o protege como se ele fosse um virgem frágil e indefeso...

_Virgem frágil e indefeso... _hauahuahauauhauahuahuahauhauahua!

Pensando bem... será que ele é virgem? Ele pareceu bem experiente naquele dia da biblioteca... mas ser experiente em beijos e amassos é uma coisa, em sexo é outra.

Uhn... é melhor eu parar de pensar isso. Se eu descobrisse o desgraçado que fez isso com o Harry _antes de mim,_ é bem capaz que eu lhe estraçalhe o pesc... ih, lá vou eu agindo como se ele fosse um virgem frágil e indefeso. Ou no caso, um ex-virgem. _Argh._

Eu bem que tento evitar o pensamento que muito provavelmente Harry já teve outras namoradas e namorados. Por Merlin, ele tem 17 anos! Com exceção do idiota _aqui_, todo mundo pegava alguém com essa idade... A probabilidade de ele não ser virgem é alta... cerca de... uns 60 e ...

Ok, eu vou parar com essa mania de fazer probabilidades matemáticas para tudo o que penso. E também de pensar no Harry como uma pessoa delicada e frágil. Ele derrotou o Lord das Trevas, o que não é _exatamente_ uma tarefa para pessoas delicadas e frágeis. Além disso, se ele teve outros antes de começar a namorar comigo, o problema é dele. E, o mais importante, vingar a desonra de um namorado é _coisa_ de trouxas medievais. Humpf.

Sem contar que o Harry simplesmente _odeia _que pensem/falem/comentem que ele é frágil ou delicado. Ou que cerquem ele de cuidados, como se ele fosse feito de cristal e fosse quebrar a qualquer segundo. Ele já até reclamou comigo! _Comigo!_ Pessoalmente eu acho que sou a única pessoa credenciada para cuidar dele como ele realmente merece. Mas pelo visto minha opinião não é compartilhada por ele, que diz que eu sou... como ele disse mesmo? Ah, sim, _um namorado super-protetor._ Ok, eu posso ser isso mesmo, mas estou apenas protegendo ele contra os perigos do mundo bruxo moderno e, _claro_, contra os possíveis caça-dotes que o cercam como urubus. Ultimamente eles ( leia-se Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown, Zacharias Smith e aquele completo _idiota_ do Simas Finnegan) tem andado meio amedrontados pela minha presença constante ao lado dele. E é isso mesmo que eu sou: um protetor. Eu _não _sou ciumento... tudo bem, eu sou um _pouquinho _ciumento. Mas mesmo assim ele reclama... se não fosse _o_ Harry, eu me irritaria com uma reclamação tão sem sentido.

Bem, ele reclama e eu cedo. Faz parte. Afinal, eu não quero criar uma crise em um namoro de apenas 4 dias... não, eu esperei demais por isso.

Agora eu vou parar de pensar sobre Harry e os ex-namorados de Harry. Isso me estressa. Não o Harry, mas aqueles _panacas_. Só de pensar que ele tocaram o _meu _Harry, eu tenho vontade de mat...

Ok, _Draco Malfoy, você não vive na época medieval! Você é um bruxo moderno! M-O-D-E-R-N-O! _

Bem, nada de questões sobre uma suposta virgindade. Harry não é feito de cristal, tem 17 anos e pode ter feito o que quiser (no passado, _claro)_, beijado quem quisesse, agarrado quem quisesse, _dormido _com quem quisesse. Passado é passado e está enterrado permanentemente. Ele não precisa de defensores de sua honra. Já basta o Weasley.

Falando na infame criatura... MERLIM, COMO EU ODEIO AQUELE CARA!

Por Circe, eu devo ter feito algo terrível em outra vida. Matado criancinhas, estripado criancinhas, maltratado criancinhas, sei lá. Algo bem ruim para ser castigado nessa vida com o ... Weasley. Eu aceitava qualquer penitência. Qualquer uma. Menos agüentar essa coisa.

Primeiro, esse ciúme doentio do Harry. Aquilo não é _só _ciúme de amigo. Ali tem algo. Ali tem coisa. Nada me convence do contrário.

Mas isso passava. _A coisa _tem namorada, a loira de cabelo sujo maluca da Corvinal. Um gosto extremamente duvidoso, mas... bem, era uma namorada. Isso tirava em parte minhas paranóias que ele estaria tentando sabotar meu namoro com o Harry para benefício _próprio. _

Mas agora... reclamar com a Granger e com a Pansy de minha (veja bem, _minha) _conduta com o Harry foi... das duas uma: ou o cara realmente me odeia e me quer ver longe do amiguinho dele de qualquer maneira _ou _aquela tal de Lovegood não é correspondida em seu grande amor pelo cabeça de fogo.

Ah, se ele se aproximar no Harry com segundas intenções... um feitiço e ele logo vai pro inferno. Talvez um feitiço só não. Podia ser uma série de magias bem dolorosas... como Cruciatus. Ou quem sabe...

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estou sendo extremamente neurótico. Não há nenhuma prova real que Ron Weasley queira me jogar para escanteio para ficar com Harry. Não, não mesmo. Estava sendo paranóico. Weasley tem uma cara tão...tão... bem, tão _hétera. _

Ok, é provável que o cara me odeie. E mais provável ainda que ache que estou dando um tremendo golpe no Harry, já que minha família ficou arruinada com o final da guerra (papai preso, mamãe morta) e praticamente toda a fortuna foi confiscada, sobrando apenas uns trocados que só dão para terminar meus estudos, se muito. Na verdade, quando foi anunciado meu namoro com Harry, essa foi a opinião de metade da escola. A outra metade achou que eu tinha enlouquecido.

Eu preciso tomar cuidado com esse cara. Me denunciar para a Herm... para a Granger e a Pasifae foi um golpe extremamente baixo.

Eu achava que Pasifae tinha os discursos de moral mais chatos do mundo bruxo. E _olha_ que eu tinha anos e anos de experiência. Mas depois de ouvir a Granger, fui obrigado a mudar de idéia. Ouvir aquelas duas me deu vontade de me jogar pela janela abaixo. Sinceramente não sei como sobrevivi a duas horas de sermão... e o pior é que elas concordavam em _tudo, _absolutamente _tudo!_

"_Sinceramente, Draco, acho que você devia mudar sua conduta. Toda a escola sabe que você está namorando com o Harry, não precisa jogar na cara. Estou achando que você está fazendo isso só para irritar o Ron.Se você considerar que ele foi pego completamente desprevenido por essa notícia... ele está sendo civilizado com você, Draco. Eu achava que ele fosse partir a sua cara, mas ele optou pela raz... ah, Draco, nem adianta ficar com essa cara de ateu, eu não sou a única que acha isso! Não é, Pansy?" _

"_Eu concordo com a Gran... desculpa, Hermione. É força do hábito. Tudo bem que o Ron faz aquela cara quando vocês aparecem juntos na frente dele, mas é ciúme de amigo, é normal... você não lembra de como você ficou quando eu namorava o Blaise? Na minha opinião você devia deixar essa picuinha infantil com o Ron de lado. Afinal, vocês são praticamente... uhn, cunhados."_

E por aí afora. Merlin, nunca mais vou fazer nada de errado na frente delas. As duas fazendo discurso de moral e de bons costumes é uma das piores punições que alguém pode receber. Parece que você está assistindo a uma aula do Binns, mas com o dobro de duração. Uma tragédia.

Se tem algo pior que isso, é lembrar que o Weasley agora é praticamente o meu cunhado. E que toda aquela ruivada agora é minha parente. _Gosh..._

Mas nada vai mudar minha idéia. Nem _mesmo _o Harry. Uma vez anti-Weasley, anti-Weasley até morrer.

Tenho dito.

_Hermione Granger:_

Eu estou pensando se talvez eu e Pansy não tenhamos exagerado na dose com o Draco. Ron se queixou que ele estava _pedindo _para ele quebrar a cara do outro, então eu fui, pela _saúde _do Malfoy, ter uma conversinha _básica_ com ele. Coisinhas como não provocar o Ron e não ficar com aquele comportamento com o Harry, que, por Merlin, é um _atentado_ à discrição!

Bem, apesar de ele ter começado o namoro todo errado, eu resolvi ser _suave _e tentei não dar a conversa um ar de lição de moral. Apesar disso, quando acabou a conversa, o Draco saiu de lá com um ar de quem acabara de sobreviver a um massacre e praguejando contra o Ron em voz baixa.

Bem, eu fiz a minha parte. Avisei que a bomba iria explodir para todas as partes. Acabei de falar com o Harry e, apesar de a nossa conversa não ter sido _tão _longa quanto a que eu e Pansy tivemos com Draco, ele saiu exatamente com a mesma cara, estilo _graças-a-Morgana-estou-vivo. _Das duas uma: ou os dois são uns melodramáticos ou então eu tenho realmente um papo muito chato.

Hum... deve ser a primeira. Não é _possível _que eu converse tão mal assim! Bem, a _Pansy _gosta. Passamos horas conversando.

Será que o Draco vai continuar com essa atitude para sempre? Se ele _ama _o Harry tanto quanto diz que ama, os dois passarão bastante tempo juntos. E, conseqüentemente, ele vai encontrar bastante o Ron, já que com toda a certeza o Harry vai empurrar ele para tentar socializá-lo com os Weasleys. Não acho que consiga, mas... de qualquer forma, será possível que ele e o Ron fiquem se encarando e ameaçando se matar todas as vezes que se encontrarem?

Sim, é _bem_ provável. Essa inimizade do Ron e do Draco vem de longa data. É uma tensão permanente que só a força de vontade de três pessoas – eu, Harry e Pansy - não irá curar. Talvez, no fundo, _bem _no fundo, mesmo subconscientemente, os dois continuam e vão continuar a ser duas criançolas que disputam um prêmio e tentam evitar de todas as formas possíveis que o adversário o conquiste – neste caso, o prêmio é Harry. Pode ser que isso mesmo. Ou não... é mais provável que os dois se odeiem mesmo e tentem, como em tempos passados, _ferrar _um ao outro. No caso do Ron, existe o agravante que ele tem _absoluta _certeza que o Draco está armando um golpe para cima do Harry, já que aconteceu aquela coisa horrível com a família dele e ele está sem um nunque no bolso.

Bem, a teoria dele tem fundamento. Em outros tempos e em outras ocasiões, eu mesma concordaria plenamente. Mas acontece que eu ajudei a armar todo esse esquema para eles ficarem juntos e o desespero de Pansy parecia tão verídico quando ela me procurou pela primeira vez... parecia não, _era legítimo._ Além disso, eles nunca se traíram uma só vez. Apesar de ter eventuais idéias brilhantes, o forte deles nunca foi _exatamente _a inteligência. Apesar de todas as evidências contra essa idéia de Ron, ele é muito teimoso e _nada, _nem mesmo a Luna, convence ele do contrário quando ele coloca alguma coisa na cabeça.

Agora, os fatos são estes: Ron está com a idéia fixa de que Draco é um grande filho de uma elfa e que ele está armando um belo de um golpe para cima do Harry, tendo a maléfica Pasifae como sua cúmplice – o que é um completo absurdo. Draco está convencido que Ron quer acabar com seu namoro de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis - o que não deixa de ser verdade. Agora os dois vão tentar puxar Harry para o lado deles usando todos os métodos e argumentos que puderem.

Que Merlin nos proteja. A Terceira Grande Guerra começou.

_Ron Weasley:_

O que está acontecendo com a Hermione?

Sinceramente, eu não sei se tenho uma grande inteligência oculta ou se as pessoas que me cercam tem falta _aguda_ de neurônios. Por exemplo, a Hermione: é brilhante para decorar textos, feitiços, poções e etc e tal. Mas na hora de perceber simples fatos da vida... ela é meio, com o perdão da palavra, _tapada_.

Como alguém pode não perceber que o Malfoy está dando um golpe no Harry? Já dizia o ditado mais correto do mundo bruxo: _Cogumelos venenosos não mudam sua natureza._ E não ia ser diferente com o Malfoy. Como a Hermione não conseguiu perceber isso? Toda a escola já percebeu. Eu já percebi. Tirando o Harry, só quem ainda não sacou foi a Hermione, a Ginny e a Luna, mas tenho quase certeza que a Ginny ainda não percebeu porque ainda _conserva_ um pouco da sua ingenuidade, coitada. E a Luna... bem, a Luna _é_ a Luna. Não perceberia que o Malfoy e o Harry estão _namorando_ (eca, que coisa horrível, namorando) nem se berrassem no seu ouvido.

O Harry eu entendo. Tirando a Cho Chang (diga-se de passagem, uma grande decepção, mesmo que o Harry não assuma isso), o cara não pega ninguém há dois anos. _Dois anos._ Por Elbereth, que tipo de adolescente _normal _não pega ninguém com 17 anos? O Harry obviamente deveria estar numa situação de extrema seca, o Malfoy deu mole e pronto: apaixonou-se. Isso chama-se _carência_ e é fatal em casos extremos. Como esse.

Aquela história de que os dois não sabiam de nada, que foram Hermione e Parkinson que armaram tudo, etc e tal, _não me convenceu. _De jeito nenhum. É _óbvio _que, ao ver que estavam arruinados, Malfoy e Parkinson saíram a caça em busca de tolos carentes e ponto: encontraram Harry. Então foi montado um cuidadoso esquema de forma a fazer Harry cair por aquele sonserino desgraçado, e depois para convencer Hermione de que Malfoy estava realmente _apaixonado _por Harry. Apaixonado! Poderia existir maior piada? Um Malfoy, de uma família supostamente nobre de puro-sangues,_ apaixonado_ por um mestiço? Mas tudo é facilmente explicado se levar em conta que Malfoy está _falido _e o mestiço em questão é Harry Potter, um dos garotos bruxos mais ricos da Grã-Bretanha. Fica cristalino: trata-se de um GOLPE, com letra maiúscula. Eu pensei que Hermione, com sua mente usualmente rápida e analítica, ia perceber rápido que esse papo de Parkinson e Malfoy era pura enrolação. Mas ela é uma _garota, _e garotas são românticas e costumam colocar isso acima da razão, coisa que os _garotos _dificilmente fazem. Resultado: agora ela anda de um lado para outro com a companhia daquele buldogue, e, de vez em quando, fica tentando me convencer que o _amor _do Draco pelo Harry é realmente legítimo...

Se não fosse uma coisa trágica, daria vontade de rir. _Amor? _Malfoy? Tá aí duas palavras que não combinam.

Eu estou e vou _continuar _fazendo minha parte para convencer a Hermione, e, principalmente, o Harry, que tudo não passa de uma belíssima armação para aqueles sonserinos colocarem a mão nos milhares e milhares de galeões dele. E eu preciso fazer isso rápido. É necessário cortar o mal pela raiz, acabando com esse golpe logo no início. Quem sabe o que virá depois? Talvez um casamento logo depois dos dois terminarem a escola? Não, eu preciso terminar com isso. _Bem rápido._

Eu já comecei a tentar fazer a Hermione enxergar a verdade, me queixando que o Malfoy estava se aproveitando do Harry, _o_ _que é verdade._ Onde já se viu, amassos daqueles como na aula de Poções com apenas 2 dias de namoro? E, _pior, _o Malfoy ficar lambendo o Harry durante o café da manhã só para me provocar... meu sangue ferve só de lembrar daquilo... mas aquele _desgraçado _vai me pagar!

Hermione me garantiu que vai ter uma conversa muito séria com o Malfoy pelo comportamento dele com o Harry em público. Tendo Parkinson a tiracolo, _claro. _Mas isso não tem muita importância, a inteligência de _ogro_ daquela não permitir que ela fale muita coisa... Mione também me prometeu que vai ter uma conversinha com o Harry também. _Sem a Parkinson e o Malfoy. _Pelo menos isso.

Se bem conheço a Mione, essa conversas vão ser _muito_, mas _muito _longas. E eu espero que durante elas a Mione – e não só ela, o Harry também – perceba, ou pelo menos comece a perceber, a real face daqueles dois golpistas... se não perceberem agora, não vai demorar muito. _Eu _vou ajudá-los a perceber isso.

Parkinson e Malfoy que esperem... aqueles dois vão se arrepender de ter mexido com eles. E _comigo _também.

_Pansy Parkinson: _

O Draco está tão estranho...

Primeiro, eu achava que era pela _conversa_ que ele teve com a Hermione e eu. Ela me impressionou... eu sinceramente não achava que ela _conversasse _de uma maneira tão... bem, de forma que _não _parecesse um sermão. Mas, para o Draco melodramático que eu conheço muito bem, aquilo deve ter soado como um _esporro _de gigantescas proporções, como... hum, um berrador. Não adianta convencer o Draco que não foi _bem _assim... ele é muito teimoso. Vai ficar eternamente com a mesma opinião... Sei por experiência _própria. _Paciência.

Mas ele definitivamente não está esquisito por causa dessa _conversa _que ele teve com nós duas. Está escrevendo naquele caderninho de capa preta há horas, e de vez em quando fita o nada com um olhar meio... meio _assassino. _E volta a escrever. Se eu não soubesse plenamente ( por experiência própria _outra vez)_ que ele colocou um feitiço de segredo naquele negócio, eu bem ia lá dar uma olhadinha... não, melhor não. Ele me jogaria um olhar fulminante por alguns segundos e... voltaria a escrever.

Quem sabe eu poderia ir ao quarto dele de noite, quando ele estivesse dormindo, e pegasse esse caderninho? Não ia tirar nenhum pedaço dele mesmo... eu sou a principal, ou melhor, _única _confidente dele. Uma espécie de... Hermione para o Harry. Ele não conta _tudo _para o Weasley, tenho certeza. Ronald não gostaria de saber algumas _coisitas, _e Harry sabe perfeitamente disso...

Voltando ao assunto diário... será que daria certo? Passo a passo, sem fazer barulho... tenho, hum, _prática _nisso. Entrava sorrateiramente no dormitório, abriria aquela gaveta onde eu _sei _que ele guarda o tal caderno, e... droga, não vai dar. Acabei de lembrar que Draco colocou _também _um Feitiço de Alerta no diário. Ao sentir o mínimo toque de alguém que não é o seu dono, o caderno literalmente _berra. _Sei disso porque, no sexto ano, Blaise tentou dar uma olhadinha no caderno, quando Draco se distraiu com uma pilha de livros meus que acabara de desabar no chão. A próxima coisa que eu e ele (e toda a Masmorra da Sonserina) ouvimos foi um "TIRE AS MÃOS DAÍ, SEU FOFOQUEIRO!", vindo do diário. Blaise ficou em estado de choque por um bom tempo. E ninguém mais ousou tocar naquele diário.

_Definitivamente,_ eu não vou ser a próxima corajosa que vai tentar.

O que será que ele está escrevendo naquele diarinho? Deve ser uma pessoa, Draco nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que escreve sobre o dia de aula num diário. _Hum..._ já que não estou fazendo nada mesmo (ser responsável e fazer _todos _os deveres no dia compensa), vou elaborar uma listinha dos mais prováveis:

_1- Harry James Potter_

Será? Acho que não... o Draco já encheu muitas páginas daquele caderno com esse amor shakesperiano. Agora que finalmente está com o Harry, ele partiu para a _prática._ Além disso... aquele olhar assassino dele... não, _definitivamente _não.

_2- Eu (Pasifae Morgan Parkinson)_

Mas o que será que eu fiz para _merecer_ aquele olhar mortal? Será que a minha conversa com ele foi _tão_ maçante assim a ponto de... não, não. Draco é muita coisa, mas ele não crucifica pessoas _só _por causa disso. Sem contar que se estivesse algum clima estranho entre nós eu seria a primeira a perceber.

_3- Hermione Jane Granger_

Não, não e não! Francamente, essa parte de ódio de Hermione, morte aos sangue-ruins, detesto sabe-tudos, etc, já passou faz tempo. Ele _amadureceu. _Além disso, ela nos ajudou bastante..não, nem pensar.

_4- Ronald Bilius Weasley_

Por eliminação... sobra essa criatura de nome estranho.

O que será que o Ronald fez? Bem, certo, ele odeia Draco e a mim. Principalmente a ele. Tenho fontes _seguras _que ele acha que eu e Draco estamos armando um golpe pra cima do Harry... _Francamente, que coisa mais absurda! _Além disso, o lance de Ron se queixar dele para Hermione... é, eu acho que é ele.

Por Elbereth! Será que... ah, não... está começando tudo de novo! _Se_ é que um dia acabou... Eu estava pensando que agora, com Draco namorando Harry, eles iriam parar com essa picuinha absolutamente _infantil..._ mas pelo visto me enganei! Agora a cara de raiva do Draco faz todo o sentido do mundo... com aquela mente paranóica dele, ele deve estar pensando que Ronald está tentando acabar com o namoro dele. Mas isso é tão rid... opa, espera aí.

Será que... _Gosh! _Será que Ronald está tentando _realmente _sabotar o namoro dos dois? Não, _sabotar_ não. Ronald é muito _grifinório _para isso, mas... do jeito que ele é teimoso _e _está convencido que eu e Draco estamos tentando dar o golpe no Harry, torna-se mortalmente perigoso.

Ai ai. Pelo visto agora estamos em _alerta máximo. _Preciso avisar Hermione da alta periculosidade de Ronald Weasley. _Ligeiro!_

_Harry Potter:_

O Ron está ficando muito, mas _muito _esquisito.

Primeiro, _aquele _café da manhã. Draco ficou instigando e a reação esperada de Ron, foi, _claro, _quebrar a cara dele. Foi segurado pela Hermione, santificada seja... quero nem imaginar a cena catastrófica se instalaria se o Ron _tivesse _conseguido chegar até mim e Draco. Ok, melhor nem pensar.

Depois daquele dia, tanto Draco quanto Ron ficavam em tensão permanente quando estavam a menos de 10 metros um do outro. Todas as tentativas de fazer a paz foram rejeitadas por ambas as partes. Só restou segurar ambos e esperar que os dois _jamais _se encontrassem quando estivessem sozinhos.

Mas agora... o Ron parece estranhamente... feliz. Satisfeito, melhor dizendo. Durante a _conversa _de Hermione e Pansy com Draco e antes que Mione viesse falar comigo, testemunhei um Ronald Weasley bastante contente. E o conheço o suficiente para saber que não era _só_ a companhia da Luna.

Bem... é melhor deixar pra lá. Sei que Ron tem dias assim, em que ele está tão feliz que nem mesmo Snape consegue derrubar o astral dele. Não sei o que provoca isso. Pode ser as matérias do dia. A quantidade de dever de casa. O treino de quadribol. O dia ensolarado. Sei lá. Sinceramente não tenho a _menor _idéia.

Enquanto o Ron sorri como se tivesse visto um passarinho azul... eu estou com um humor _péssimo. _Já dei dois foras, em Simas e Lilá, que vieram me cumprimentar e perguntar _gentilmente _como foi meu dia. Não consegui evitar. Estou aborrecido e estressado. Gostaria que Draco estivesse aqui agora... mas sei que é impossível por causa da hora, já foi dado o toque de recolher. Ele me faz esquecer _tudo _isso. Na verdade, ele me faz esquecer todo _o resto do mundo_... opa, lá vou eu com as minhas declarações apaixonadas _de novo. _Droga, estou ficando um sentimentalóide!

Ok, vou parar de pensar no Draco. Vou estar com ele daqui a 9 horas, não preciso ficar sofrendo de síndrome de abstinência... mas se pelo menos ele estivesse comigo quando Hermione veio conversar sobre o nosso comportamento em público...

Falando em Hermione... provavelmente ela é maior causadora do meu aborrecimento. Tudo porque ela está sempre _certa! _Insuportavelmente _certa!_

Bem, vamos por ordem. Assim que ela chegou no Salão Comunal, começou o sermão... o ponto básico do discurso era _"Harry, você e Draco precisam parar de ser tão exibidos! Francamente, toda a escola, toda a Grã-Bretanha, e, talvez até todo o mundo mágico já sabe que vocês estão namorando! Não precisa ficarem os dois se esfregando na frente de todo mundo para provar isso! Aquelas cenas lamentáveis da aula do Snape e do café da manhã poderiam ser perfeitamente evitadas! Não havia qualquer necessidade!". _De vez em quando variava:_ "Ron diz que é Draco que está fazendo tudo isso, mas você também colabora que eu sei!" _Ou: _"Ah, Harry, naquele dia da biblioteca que você e Draco finalmente se entenderam... Eu falei tanto com você para evitar esse tipo de cena! Não falei?"_

Ocasionalmente eu concordava com um _"Sim"_, ou _"É verdade"_, mas na maior parte do tempo eu fiquei mortalmente calado, ouvindo Mione me massacrar. Eu estava fervilhando de raiva, morrendo de vontade de levantar e gritar "_O corpo é meu e EU me esfrego com quem EU quero nos lugares que EU quero!", _mas meu respeito monstruoso por Hermione me impedia. No fundo eu sabia que ela estava _certa, _como sempre. E estou aborrecido por isso mesmo.

Eu _sei _que eu não devo ficar me agarrando com o Draco em lugares públicos. Para isso existem as salas vazias, _afinal. _Na verdade, quando nós começamos a namorar, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não ia, digamos assim, _expressar meu amor a ele_ em público. Mas ele... eu... sei lá... quando nós estamos juntos... parece que é mais forte que eu.

Merlin, eu estou ficando louco. Eu estou me apaixonando perdidamente por Draco Malfoy. Ai não... eu _já _estou apaixonado!

Isso pede decisões drásticas. A partir de amanhã, eu não sento mais do lado dele ou alguma coisa _perigosamente _próxima a isso. Não adianta ele insistir. Não sento mais. E ponto final. Vou tentar seguir os conselhos _certos _de Hermione e não vou deixar mais ele me agarrar durante as aulas. E também vou me controlar para não agarrar ele.

Isso durante as aulas, claro. Depois... _é outra história._

Afinal, salas vazias são para serem_ aproveitadas..._


End file.
